Stuck !
by Fireheartsruby
Summary: Eren gets stuck in the titan in an uncomfortable position.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Attack On Titan.**

 **Just a funny thought in my mind which i transformed into a story. Do let me know what you think ! Enjoy ! ;)**

"A little to the left Eren !" Hanji shouted.

She received a grunt from Eren in response as he pushed the rock to the left. Hanji was happy. She was trying to get Eren to follow orders when in titan form. Till now the experiment was going great. Eren had managed to follow almost all orders with little or no difficulty. The other members of the special ops squad stood by at a safe distance, ready to swoop in in case something went wrong.

"Okay ! Thanks big guy ! You can rest now"

Another grunt. Hanji made some notes.

Smoke began appearing at the titans nape as Eren got ready to get out. Eren's head came up, followed by his arms.

"Okay then. Have some lunch. We will practice the obstacle course later." said Hanji.

Eren didn't move. There was silence.

"Oi ! Atleast respond ! Didn't you hear me ?" She moved towards Eren.

"Hanji San ! STOP ! DON'T COME NEAR ME !" Eren shouted desperately.

"Huh ? Whats the matter kid ?"

There were footsteps behind them. "Why the delay ? We havent got all day you know ! Eren get out of there ! Now ! " It was Captain Levi.

Eren whimpered.

"What is it ? Are you okay ?" Hanji asked with concern in her voice. The last thing she wanted was her little test subject to get hurt.

"Um… the thing is…." Eren trailed off.

"Speak or I'll smack your head !" said captain Levi sharply.

"I'm sorta stuck…. I cant get out !" said Eren.

"Your legs stuck ? Need help pulling them out ?" enquired Hanji.

"Actually…. " Eren saw Levi's face and gulped. He had to say it. "My legs aren't stuck…..well….." Eren mumbled something.

"What was that brat ? Speak louder !" Shouted Levi.

"My penis is stuck !" said Eren still softly but loud enough for the two corps to hear.

Hanji burst into laughter. Levi's face didn't show the slightest change.

"OI ! WHATS THE HOLDUP ? " someone from the special ops squad shouted from the distance.

"ITS ALL FINE YOU MAY LEAVE GO FOR LUNCH !" Shouted back captail Levi.

Eren gave a sigh of relief. It was bad enough being in this situation in front of Hanji and Captain Levi. He was glad he didn't have to face the rest of the squad as well.

"You too Hanji. Go to lunch." Said Levi.

"But…"

"That's an order dammit !"

Hanji fumed as she left. Levi waited till everyone was out of earshot.

"Try to pull yourself out Eren ! I don't want to see your thing."

"I tried sir…. But trying to pull myself out created friction and…. "

"Ugh ! You're telling me you have an erection right now ?! "

"uh yes… " Eren averted his eyes from Levi.

"Guess I have to help you ! I'm coming up. "

"But sir…."

"Look squirt ! The more time we waster the more everyone will get suspicious. Do you want someone to come to check what happened and catch you like this ?"

"No…" sain Eren.

"Good." Levi used the 3D manoeuvre grear to jump up to the titans shoulder. He assessed the sitution. Eren pants and underwear were down to his thighs. He was rock hard. A muscle from the titans neck was coiled around his shaft. Eren was sweating because of the heat.

"If your erection goes down we can try easing your penis out. Think about something else. Food. Games. Farms. Dogs. That ought to do the trick.

Eren closed his eyes and tried to follow the suggestion. Five minutes passed and there was still no change in the situation.

"Ugh guess that leaves plan B then. Eren move forward and back. This is a first, a titan pumping a humans dick." Levi smirked. Clearly he was enjoying Eren's situation.

"You want me to cum ?!" Eren gave Levi a frightened look.

"Quick stupid. Before people come. Who's that girl ? Ackerman right ? You wanna be in this situation in front of her ?"

"No ! " Eren started moving his hips forward and back. He wouldn't be able to show his face to Mikasa if she caught him like this. Soon Eren was reaching his limit. "Aaaah ! He moaned. As cum squirted out. A few last pumps and he was done. His dick started shrinking. He was able to ease the muscle off with his hands. He pulled out of the titan completely and jumped to the ground with Levi. He pulled his pants up just as Armin and Mikasa showed up.

"Eren ! Why havent upu eaten yet. The foods getting cold ! Hurry !" said Armin.

"Hai ! " Eren turned to leave with them. As he was going he turned and faced Levi. "Thanks captain. I owe you one."

Levi watched him dissapear with his friends. "Stupid kid ! But he's not bad" said Levi to himself.

 **Please Review !**


End file.
